How to get two boyfriends
by germanfanfictioner
Summary: Sometimes it's hard for Logan to understand how he got a boyfriend- no, TWO boyfriends. OT3 Kendall/Logan/James Pre-Slash & Slash COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is one of my Oneshots. It's an OT3 this time (I wanted to try something new). That means Kendall/ Logan/ James in a romantic relationship. Because there are not enough OT3 fics out there. If you don't like it then don't read.**

**How to get two boyfriends**

Sometimes it's hard for Logan to understand how he got a boyfriend- no, TWO extremely sweet, handsome and caring boyfriends:

~10 years earlier~

7 year old Hortense Logan Mitchell was standing awkwardly next to his new teacher. His family moved from Texas to Minnesota, after his father died and here he was in his new class. He felt totally out of place:

Logan was wearing a black button shirt with a blue tie (his favorite color) and a sweater vest on top of it. The other kids were wearing colorful t-shirts.

Logan had this big, grey-blue backpack. The other kids had backpacks with all different kinds of motives: Spiderman, Batman, Superman, Unicorns, Power Rangers, Princesses and so one. Of course Logan had one of these too, but his mom didn't want him to use it on his first day. She said that he needed 'to make a good first impression'.

Logan was wearing black and thick rimmed glasses. No one else (apart form the teacher) wore glasses.

Logan's first name was _Hortense_. The other kids had perfectly normal names, like James, Lucas, Jessica or Stacy.

The other kids knew each other for years. Logan knew no one…

»Okay, kids listen! This is our new student. His name is Hortense. «

Logan looked down feeling sad as the other kids laughed at his name.

»And he came all the way from Texas to us. «

The teacher made it sound as if this was something exciting and special.

»I expect all of you to be nice to him. «

She turned to Logan, pointed at a table in the first row directly next to the windows and said:

»You can sit there, Hortense. «

»Thanks. «, he mumbled shyly.

When he sat, he got out his pens and a notebook, which were (thankfully) not too different from the others. During the lesson he participated very well and earned a lot of praise from his new teacher, which made a lot of his classmates glare at him.

Then they got a sheet of paper with some calculations on it. Logan was very quick and solved them all in a few minutes. While the other kids were still scribbling, he looked out of the window feeling bored. He hated it here.

Back in Texas they lived in a small town with woods and meadows and farms. Here they were living in a big city. There were houses and people everywhere. Logan missed the noises and smells of home. He couldn't even here a single bird in Minnesota! Logan sighed.

_'At least our backyard is big…'_

Later that day when they were allowed to go outside and play, Logan got only reluctantly up, clutching his bag in his little hand. Out on the playground he sat down on a bench, which was close to the entrance of the school. Then he got his lunch bag and started to eat. Until someone plopped down next to him.

»Your mom is giving you fruits and vegetables, too? Ugh, that sucks. «

Logan looked at the boy next to him: He was black-haired, had dark-brown eyes and his skin had the color of caramel.

»I like eating them. They are good for you. «, he murmured.

»I told you so, Carlos. They are good for your looks. My mom told me so. «, another voice said. «

Logan's head whipped around to see another boy sit down next to him. The boy was a little bit taller than Logan, had brown hair and hazel eyes.

»James, your mom would tell you anything to make you eat your vegetables. «, a third voice said.

Logan looked up. In front of him was another boy. He was blonde, had fascinating green eyes and was a little bit smaller than Logan.

The boy did not like this. He had a similar situation in his old school. The boys on his old school were in the same places, those guys were now and they shoved Logan around, stole his money and damaged the book he was reading. So, naturally Logan was nervous about being in this position again.

»I'm Kendall. «, the blonde boy said.

»I am James. «

»And I am Carlos. «

»I'm Logan. «, the boy murmured.

»I though your name was Hortense? «, Carlos asked with honest confusion.

»Hortense is my first name. I hate my first name. «

»Oh, I understand. I would hate the name Hortense too! «, the Latino told him happily.

Kendall and James glared at him.

»We saw you earlier. You were really quick with that math stuff. «, James said.

Logan blushed.

»Thank you. «

»How about we meet after school? We could play hockey! «, Kendall invited him.

Logan was baffled. Never before was he invited by someone to play.

»Uh…«

He was about to give them an answer that contained actually words, but then the bell rang. Carlos and James jumped up and ran after Kendall, who shouted towards Logan:

»See you later! «

Logan stood up too and made slowly his way towards his classroom, thinking about the three weird boys.

Little did he know that these three boys would be soon his best friends.

For the rest of that day Logan was confused, how Kendall assumed that he would agree to spend time with them. But he soon learned that Kendall always found a way to get what he wanted. Now 10 years later, Logan was glad that they approached him. Because he couldn't imagine his life without Carlos, James and Kendall.

~5 years earlier~

12 year old Logan hurried through the streets of his hometown. Sometimes he still missed Texas, but now he felt better with his three best friends. Currently, Logan was on his way to Kendall's house. He got a very distressed call by the blonde earlier. The blonde was sobbing, so Logan didn't understand what he was saying. Only that it was related to his father.

Logan didn't even bother knocking. He went inside and into Kendall's room immediately. His best friend was curled into a ball on his bed sobbing.

»Kenny? «

It was only a whisper, but Kendall heard him anyway. His head shot up and he leaped at Logan. They both fell to the ground, Kendall still clinging to Logan. The blonde cried into his friend's chest, while Logan desperately tried to soothe him. It hurt his soul to see his friend like that.

After an hour or so, the blonde calmed down.

»Kenny, what happened? «

»My…My dad…He… He l-left. «

Logan's arms around Kendall tightened.

»I'm sorry to hear that. «

Kendall was sniffling and after a few minutes Logan couldn't bear the silence anymore. And so he started to talk: About his father, the things they did together and how devastated Logan was when he died.

While he listened to Logan's voice, Kendall became calmer and sleepy. And when Logan's voice died off, Kendall lifted his head and murmured:

»You are a great friend, Logie. «

Then the blonde kissed him. It was only a short peck, shared between two friends, but Logan would never forget it. As Logan watched his best friend sleeping with his head on Logan's chest, he could see the stains Kendall's tears left on his angelic face. And in this moment, Logan vowed to himself one thing: That he would do his best to prevent anything that would make his blonde friend cry again.

One year later Logan came out as gay. Everyone was really supportive, which surprised Logan. Of course he knew that his friends and family would support him, but he expected to receive hate from other people on his school. Thankfully that didn't happen.

As it happens, Logan developed over the time two crushes at the same time. And his two crushes were two of his best friends: James and Kendall. Of course he didn't tell them.

~3 years later~

14 year old Logan sat on a bed and watched how his best friend James prepared for the first date in his life. With a girl. It's unnecessary to say that Logan did not like it.

»Thanks for helping me, Logie. «

Logan forced himself to smile.

»No problem. «

Finished with styling his haif, James turned around and asked:

»How do I look? «

_'Like sex on legs…'_, Logan thought, but he said out loud:

»You look good. She'll be all over you. «

James grinned, while Logan's heart constricted painfully. After they picked out an outfit for James, he left for his date and Logan went home.

After a few hours, someone knocked at Logan's door. It was James.

»James, what's wrong? «

»Can I come in? «

»Sure. «

Logan could tell that his best friend was distraught and so he led James into the kitchen and fixed two mugs of hot chocolate for them. When they sat at the kitchen counter, Logan said:

»Spill. «

»Well, we went to the cinema and watched this great movie and everything went great… She even held my hand! And after that during dinner she wouldn't stop asking questions about my mom! How much money she makes, if she has a place in her company… She even asked if mom wanted a daughter! What do you think is the meaning of this? «

I hesitated. Of course I had a idea, but I didn't want to hurt James.

»Logan, don't try to spare my feelings. «

I sighed.

»I think this means that she only wanted to date you, because of your mom. «

James shoulders slumped.

»Exactly, what I was thinking. «, he murmured.

We stayed up for the rest of the night talking. And at some point I could even make him smile again.

Over the next year this happened a lot of times: James would go out with some girl he liked, but she was only interested in his looks, his money or his mom and didn't want to gewt to know the real James. With every failed date, with every girl who crushed his hopes, I wanted to tell him that I was interested in him, because of his personality. I wanted to tell him that I cared about him. But I never did.

~2 years earlier~

Logan, Kendall and James were sitting in Kendall's backyard. They watched how the snow fell. Logan shifted. He didn't like this awkward silence.

»So…«, Kendall began.

»You have a crush on both of us? «, James asked.

He blushed and cursed himself. Logan couldn't believe that he let them make him so angry that he lost control. And then it just slipped out of his mouth.

_Flashback_

_»I miss her so much...__«, Kendall moaned_.

_»At least you had a girlfriend! __«__, James whined._

_Kendall's girlfriend Jo broke up with him after two months and James had another disastrous date. They both felt miserable and so they went to Logan. _

_For the next hour the two guys moaned and whined and pitied themselves. And Loan say next to them listening to them and feeling sad and heartbroken. But at the same time he became more and more angry. Until he couldn't hold it in anymore._

_»Stop! Just stop! I can't hear your self-pity anymore. For the last few months all I heard you two was: '_She is so beautiful' 'I love her.' 'I'm sure we'll marry someday.' _I'm so sick of it! All your stupid babbling about some stupid girl! Why can't you see what's right in front of you? Me! Why can't you see that I have a crush on you two? Why can't you give me a chance? Why is the only thing you can see those stupid sluts? __«_

_When he raised what he just said Logan froze and then fled to his room._

_Flashback End_

»Uh... Maybe? «

Logan couldn't read the faces of Kendall and James and that worried him. That never happened before.

The boy cursed himself for making his friendship with the other two guys weird. He looked down at his lap feeling down. When he felt someone say down on either side of him, Logan looked up. Kendall and James were looking at him, affection shining in their eyes.

»You know it's good if it's true. «, Kendall said.

»Great actually. «, James added.

»Uhm... Uh... What do you mean? «

»We mean that we have a crush on you too. «

»Uh what? «

»Kendall is right you know... We like you too. «

As he leaned towards Logan to kiss him, Logan's heart raced. He jumped up and that made James look confused at him.

"Well, shouldn't you take me out on a date then? «

James and Kendall smiled. They probably thought that this was Logan's way to flirt. But to be honest Logan didn't believe that they were honest. He couldn't believe it.

»You're right we should. «

When Kendall and James led Logan to a romantic indoor picnic on the next day, it was shocking for Logan. But they were both perfect gentlemen and treated Logan with uttermost care and affection. It was a perfect date something Logan would never forget. Just like he would never forget the first proper kiss, well kisses.

And now as Logan was on his way to their second anniversary it didn't matter anymore that he didn't understand _why _they chose him. It only mattered that they did.

**I hope you liked it. Tell me if you would like to see a smut chapter to this. Because I would like to write one. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your nice reviews. **

**This is the smut chapter I promised. I've never written a threesome, so I am a bit nervous about this. And I also added a bit of plot.**

**How to get two boyfriends- Chapter 2**

I still remember how nervous I was, before my first time. I mean losing your virginity is kind of a frightening thing even when you only have one lover. But I had two, I would disappoint. To my astonishment, neither James nor Kendall had sex before. I didn't understand, because I always thought James slept with one of his dates and Kendall slept with Jo. Naturally, our first time was messy, a bit awkward, but really good as well. Since then we had a lot of opportunities to learn what made each other hot.

The first big fight of our relationship was about sex. It wasn't a fight with yelling and throwing things, but it hurt me a lot. Because James and Kendall wanted sex like every day, but I did not. My boyfriends were extremely attractive and quite good in bed, too, but I couldn't have sex with both of them every day. (I tried for them at first, but I was so sore, I could barely walk.)And for some reason, James and Kendall were not able to understand this:

»Come on, Logie. When girls can take it, you can too. «

I stared disbelieving at James.

»I am sure, when a girl is fucked every day, by two guys, she is sore too. And do you have any idea, how annoying it is when I am sore after we had sex? Walking hurts, standing hurts and sitting hurts! «

»It can't be that bad. I mean I get it that you were sore after our first time. But shouldn't you be used to it by now. «

»Kendall, what I am wondering now is: What is more important to you? Your dicks or my well-being? «

They hesitated.

»Unbelievable. «, I huffed and hurried away from them.

~Time Skip~

On the next day both of them were standing in front of my house. I opened the door and scowled. They looked nervous and had both some flowers in their hands.

»What do you want? «

»We want to apologize. «, the blonde said.

They gave me the flowers, roses to be precise, and I wasn't angry anymore. I never held grudges, anyway.

»Come in. «

We went to my room, where I asked:

»What changed your mind? «

They exchanged a look.

»Well, uhm, we did some research. «

»And we realized that we underestimated the things you have to go through for us to have sex. «

»We also realized that it has to hurt a lot more than we expected and that we could seriously harm you. So, uhm, what we are trying to say...«

»We are sorry. «, they said simultaneously.

I smiled at them and pulled them into a big hug.

»Apology accepted. Love you guys. «

»Love you, too. «, they replied.

I pulled them towards my bed.

»Wow, Logie, that was sooner than I expected. «, James said teasingly.

I punched him lightly.

»Cuddling! No talking, no groping, no sucking, no licking, no fucking. Only cuddling. «

They nodded and we lay down. I loved it to be tucked in between my two boyfriends. I mean I was more than capable of fighting for myself, but the feeling of being warm and safe, between the two firm bodies of my boyfriends was wonderful. And in this position we fell asleep.

When I woke up my head was on Kendall's chest, while he played with my hair and James was kissing down my neck.

»Good morning love. «, Kendall said.

James hummed.

»Morning. This is a nice way to wake up. «

My men chuckled.

»We were wondering...«, James began and his hands trailed down to my waist.

»...if we are allowed to grope and suck and lick and fuck again. «, Kendall finished with that sexy smile of his.

I smiled.

»Only if you'll make it good for me. «

Kendall murmured huskily:

»We make it always good for you, baby. «

He kissed me. The only thing I noticed besides the sensation of his mouth on mine was James, who kissed my neck again and his hands squeezed my waist. I sneaked my hands under Kendall's shirt exploring his pecs and abs. We continued to make out until James wanted to pull my shirt off. Kendall and I broke apart. After James threw my shirt to the floor, Kendall took his shirt and James shirt off too. Soon our pants and underwear followed. James and I kissed, while Kendall's hands travelled over both of us. Then James whispered into my ear what he wanted to do to me. It created an image in my mind that made me moan.

I turned onto my stomach and James got behind me. Kendall sensed what James planned and sat down with spread legs and his back against the headboard, while his cock stood proudly and leaked precome. I stroked him and he moaned. I could feel how James crouched down behind me. Then his large hands kneaded my ass cheeks and spread them. I was startled when James's wet tongue was circling around my entrance. He licked and kissed my entrance until the muscle (and I) was completely relaxed. Then his tongue stiffed and gently probed my hole. As I was eaten out, I moved my face in front of Kendall's cock. I breathed heavily as I started to circle my tongue over the shaft and tip in front of me (James was too good at this). As my mouth engulfed the tip of Kendall's cock, the blonde's hands tangled into my hair and he tugged slightly. I moaned quietly and that intensified Kendall's pleasure too as I started to move my head up and down. I couldn't take him whole into my mouth, so I stroked the part I didn't reach with my hand. Kendall murmured encouraging words. After a few minutes, James slowly inserted a finger into me next to his tongue and I cried out around the cock in my mouth. I didn't understand how he could be so talented with his mouth and fingers.

As James added a second finger and curled them I gasped loudly, because he brushed against my prostate. And so he continued to finger-fuck me. At first he used two fingers and then three. And the whole time his tongue was soothing my sensitive and stretched rim. I am not ashamed to say that I rocked back onto his fingers and tongue.

When his face broke apart from my butt, I turned my head and looked at James. And that was a massive mistake: his chin was shining with spit and his hair was dishevelled, as he grinned happily at me with that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He shared a look with Kendall, who stood up. They exchanged positions. Kendall massaged my cheeks gently, before I heard how he opened a bottle of lube. James caressed my cheeks and guided my head to his cock. I lapped at it as Kendall dipped his fingers inside of me.

»You opened him up really well, James. «

The brunette grinned.

»Thanks. I love it. And I know Logie loves it too. «

I hummed in agreement as I didn't stop mouthing against James's dick. My boyfriends chuckled. Kendall rolled a condom over his erection and I could feel how he lined himself up.

»Ready, Logie? «

I nodded and Kendall slowly pushed himself in. I gasped and groaned. It burned a little, but that was bearable. I just felt so filled, so heated by his cock inside of me. Kendall carefully pushed in inch for inch as I started to bob my head up and down on James cock. When Kendall started to thrust, he did it gently and slow. Soon he found my prostate and his thrust became faster and harder. He and I were soon moaning and gasping messes. Well, my sounds were somewhat muffled. Shortly after Kendall found that sweet spot inside of me, I lost the ability to give James a proper blowjob. And so I signalled James that he could use my mouth if he wanted. He did and so he thrust up into my mouth shallowly. All of my senses were assaulted: I heard the beautiful sounds coming from my boyfriends, their moans and groans and gasps; my prostate was prodded over and over again, which sent waves of intense pleasure through my body; my mouth and nose were filled with the arousing, slightly musky scent and smell of James and his cock.

We didn't last long. Fifteen minutes later, Kendall's thrusts started to be erratic and James's mind was clouded and his cock often went into my throat, slightly choking me. Both of them thrust harder, which brought me closer to the edge as well. A hand wrapped around my cock and soon I came onto the bed sheets beneath me. I moaned around James's cock. The vibrations around his cock drove him crazy and unexpected he came into my mouth. I swallowed a part of his cum, but it was so much that a bit ran down my chin. I knew I tightened around Kendall and after a couple of particularly hard thrusts he spilled into the condom.

All of us were exhausted. Kendall pulled out of me, threw the condom away and then we all cuddled together trying to catch our breaths. After a few minutes, Kendall murmured sleepily:

»Sorry for being rough at the end. «

And James added:

»Sorry for choking you. «

I snuggled deeper into their warm bodies and replied:

»It's fine. I am just glad you care. I love you guys. «

»We love you too. «

**I hope you like it Please review. **


End file.
